My love, my beast
by LegacyOfAurora
Summary: A short, steamy Mergana tale, where Merlin characters are placed into a different kind of world. Merlin is a druid, enslaved by Morgana's father Viktor. And the druids are more aggressive, most of them are known as shape shifters. Morgana has magic but no one else knows about it, and obviously Arthur and Morgana are not siblings. Rated M for a reason. Warnings: adult content.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. I don't own Underworld – Rise of the Lycans. For this story I have borrowed a little bit of something from the movie Underworld. __It could be a crossover but I don't think it had enough from the other Underworld –world._

* * *

Morgana was sitting in front of her dressing table, brushing her long black hair. Her reflection smiled sated form the mirror, knowing that it was one of those nights again. A night when she would give in for her cravings and leave her self-control behind. A night when she would meet him again. Just a thought of him made her blush like a little girl, but his touch used to make her feel like a real woman and she really needed that now.

"Morgana…" his soft voice echoed inside of her mind as he called her telepathically. Shivers went down on her spine as she felt compelled to follow his calling. She took one more look at the mirror, covering herself with a cloak before she left her chamber.

Why was she doing this? She asked that same question from herself every time she sneaked out from the castle just to be with him. The castle was build into the side of the great mountain. It was a strong keep that was their home but also his prison.

Why was she doing this? She had to ask it again. She was king's daughter, a noble woman who shouldn't have even look at his way. And he was a slave, a druid whose magic was tamed so he couldn't use it against his masters. Everyone thought that druids were virulent, dark, evil creatures of magic. Maybe some of them were but he was different, he was special. That was probably the reason her father had spared his life but made him a slave. He was born in captivity, and never had he knew another kind of life.

"Morgana…" It felt like his voice was coming closer as Morgana reached a narrow path that took up to the old broken chapel that lay higher on the side of the mountain. No one ever went there, expect the two of them. It was their secret meeting place. Only the walls of that ancient ruin witnessed their forbidden love that could have doomed them both if anyone else would had known about it.

The moon was high and it shined pale down from the broken roof of the forgotten chapel. There were massive pieces of stone on the floor, probably they had broken the chapel ages ago. Six pairs of great stony pillars held rest of the roof on its place.

Morgana gazed up to the starry night sky through the hole on the roof. She leaned her hand to the pillar and looked around her. There were decayed paintings all over the chapel's walls, images picturing old gods. She could have stared them for hours but those were not the reason she why she had came here tonight.

Something moved behind her and she turned around but there was no one there.

"Merlin?" she whispered calling for him. Her heart beat faster because she could sense his presence near.

Morgana let out an anticipating sigh. She knew that he was there but he loved to play with her like this, and it made her insides tingle with desire.

"My love," he whispered softly behind her, and she turned to face the young black-haired druid.

"You spoke too boldly to me in front of everyone today," she said silently looking into his piercing blue eyes. She was a strong-willed woman and wanted to be in control, but there was something about him that made her surrender, revealing her weaker side.

"Only thing I said was that you looked more beautiful than ever. If your father would have me flogged for that then so be it," Merlin spoke and walked slowly closer to her.

"I am serious, Merlin. If anyone should know about us…" she stopped her words because the mare thought of it made her skin crawl with fear.

He bowed his head down humbly like he used to when others were around. "Oh, I know my place, my mistress…" he said and gazed her under his dark brows. Then he raised his head revealing a bit wicked and frolicsome smile. "It is right between your legs."

"Hold your tongue!"

Merlin couldn't help but lick his upper lip. "I know a place for that too…"

"Oh, you be careful, my druid, or I'll make you use it," Morgana sighed but grinned back at him with her eyes, and he felt like he was drowning in that tempting gaze of hers, two green ponds of lust was pulling him closer and he didn't want to resist.

She swallowed silently as he removed her dark velvet cloak, letting it drop down revealing her pearl white long dress. The one she used to wear only for him, the one that bared every curve of her perfect, sensual body. Just to see her wearing it made him already turned on because he knew that she had nothing under it. And she knew that for the next two hours she was only his and he could do whatever he wanted to her.

"My gods, you are so beautiful," he whispered and touched her cheek gently with the back of his fingers. He couldn't understand why she had chosen him, but he was glad that she had. He knew he didn't deserve someone like her, but he did all he could to keep her sated and as his own.

He had longed for her touch for days and now her hands studied his face tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her, taking her in his heated embrace, sharing long passionate kisses.

"I have wanted you so much that it hurts," Morgana spoke softly, licking and sucking his earlobe. He groaned smirking and closing his eyes, pleased by her hot words and enjoying her lips fondling him.

They undressed each other little by little as they continued caressing and kissing. She pulled off his shirt and couldn't help but gazed at the burn mark on his right arm; a druidic symbol that was burned onto his skin as a sign of his origins and a reminder that he was only a slave. She stroked it gently and kissed his chest. His body was in perfect fit, sculpted by the hard labor he was forced to do since very young age.

Around Merlin's neck was another sign of his enslavement; an enchanted silver collar which prevented him using magic. She took it on her hands whispering a spell. Her green eyes flashed with a golden fire for a second and the collar was unlocked. She knew it was forbidden for him to ever take if off but she took a risk and removed it, setting him free for this moment that they shared.

Merlin let out a long, grateful sigh as the collar dropped off around his neck, freeing his full senses. He let his hands ran from her shoulders down to her back, unlacing her dress.

Soon all clothes lay scattered on the ground. He guided her in his arms, like in a frenzy dance, up against a stony pillar. He held her hands above her head and tasted once more her lips. Her naked figures made every inch of his manhood rejoice, and his member stood already proud in its full length against her belly.

"I heard when you said to your friend today that my kinds' are only animals," he spoke with soft, low voice and turned her around to lean against the pillar.

She breathed shivering as his rough hands came down along her sides. "You know I didn't mean it…"

He moved her long black hair aside revealing her slender neck and took a softly hold of her throat like he had owned her. "Shhh…" he hushed kissing and biting her neck, standing now behind her. "I could turn into any beast you would like."

Morgana took a deep breath closing her eyes. She knew that druids had abilities to transform into wild creatures, and that was one of the reasons why Merlin was kept chained with the collar.

"I don't want a beast, I want you," she spoke with a voice that was soft but demanding at the same time.

"You shall have both… I want to take you like an animal," he continued whispering to her ear, his naked body pressed against hers.

His words and touch made her shiver as his hands wandered all over her body, caressing her breasts, running down to her hips, to her thighs. He spread her legs and his right hand moved slowly to her most secret parts, touching teasingly her clit as long as he felt her getting wet. He loved it how his touch made her seeped that sweet nectar. Then he slid his finger inside of her, making her sigh with pleasure.

He pulled his wet finger out and played her tender parts like an instrument, making her moaning and humming in heat. Again he placed it inside and gave her great pleasure by teasing her first softer and then harder.

"I want to hold you," she whispered trying to wrap her hand around his neck.

"No…" He put her hands back to the cold surface of the pillar and forced her to bend against it as he replaced his finger with his member that he thrust in her gently, inch by inch filling her hot wet sweetness. He would have wanted to shove his member inside of her with a one strong push, but he moved slowly back and forth, making his way into that tight canal. Gods, she was so tight as if she had been one size too small for him, he thought gasping.

She moaned again, harder and trebling when he moved deeper inside of her, and kept moving in and out without completely getting out from her. Their bodies rocked together, slowly like waves. A bit by bit he speeded up the pace, being even harder and pushing deeper into her.

Morgana let out frenzied cries, mixture made by fiery pleasure and sweet torment that he gave to her. Merlin placed his hand on her mouth to stop her screams. She bit his finger but he didn't mind it. He also tried his best to restrain his own voice, not letting his groaning get too loud. He couldn't risk them been caught, no one could ever know about their love.

His other hand on her mouth and other on her hip, he moved faster and faster inside on her. Her whimpering and moaning was suppressed by his grip and she had to hold on from the pillar for just to stay on her feet. He was on verge of coming and pulled his member out from her before releasing his seed.

"No, don't stop!" she cried out gasping as she didn't yet reach own satisfaction. Her legs were trembling and she barely held on her feet. Merlin turned her around and picked her up carrying her, her legs wrapped around his waist and lay himself down on his back on the ground.

Morgana rested on top of him weary, her head pressed against his chest listening his furious heartbeats which slowly calmed down. They both soothed in that warn embrace, just holding each other.

"We are not finished yet," she reminded him, caressing his chest and tasting his salty skin.

"Give me a minute. I'll make it up to you," he whispered holding her gently.

"You'd better," she grunted smiling.

Merlin stroked her hair and slid his hand along her back. His eyes studied the stars up on the dark sky. It was warm summer night and the air cooled them gently as they lay on top of each other.

He picked up his collar from the ground, holding it pondering. "You do know that I love you, Morgana. You mean everything to me and I can't live without you but… I can't live like this anymore; chained and treated like a piece trash."

She raised her gaze at him, not liking the sound of his words. "What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

He looked into her green eyes which demanded an answer. "I have found a way to escape without been noticed. If I would break free, would you come with me?" he asked, having high hopes that she would follow him.

"Merlin?" Morgana sighed with anxiety. "If you would flee, my father and his death dealers would hunt you down and kill you."

The death dealers were a group of king's best warriors, knights who were specialized killing creatures of magic such as druids. Merlin knew them too well, especially their leader, the one who was called Arthur. And Arthur had enjoyed tormenting the young druid with every chance he has got. There were several scars on his body from the times when he was forced to fight against death dealers, giving them a proper opponent for their combat training. Sometimes they made him to turn into a beast just for their entertainment. And every transformation was painful as hell.

Merlin closed his eyes to stop tears falling down. "That is a risk that I am willing to take. Or would you rather want to keep me here with this?" he asked bitterly showing his collar. "How you would like to wear this for the rest of your life?"

Morgana took the collar and placed it around her own neck without thinking about it any further. It got locked and she could felt her magic and senses been suppressed. It made her to realize what kind of burden he had to carry all the time as if his enslavement wasn't enough. She sat on top of him, bending over kissing his mouth. "I love you and I want to keep you close to me. If you would leave, I am afraid I can't follow…"

He swallowed his tears, gazing at her with doubt. "Why? Is it because of Arthur?"

A disgust was shown from her face when she heard that name been spoken. "Why would you mention him now? Here? You know how much I hate him," she spoke bitterly, but then she took his face between her hands. "My father will not let him harm you anymore, if that is what worries you," she continued softly.

Merlin sighed. "Victor will not be here forever, but it is not me that I am worried about. I want to take you away from this place…"

Morgana stopped his words by kissing him. "Enough with talk…"

She kept kissing and fondling him, wanting him to forget about his thoughts of leaving. Merlin lay still on his back, watching her silently as she moved sitting on his thighs, kissing her way down over his stomach. He couldn't help but felt his member arousing again by her touch. Her small hands played with his private parts, molding his member back up rubbing it gently and hard by turns.

Even he enjoyed all of it wildly, he really wanted her to understand his point. "I want to show you something," he told taking her hands on his.

"Now?" Morgana sighed impatiently. "Can't it wait?" she continued with tempting voice, and put his hands on her breasts, and took his fully grown member inside of her deliciously wet slit.

"Mor-ga-na-aah…" Merlin grunted holding his breath, and gazed into her eyes as she started moving her hips in a slowly quicken rhythm, rocking on top of him, riding him. He could have just let her do her thing but he rose up sitting, holding her tight on his arms. He kissed her sucking her lips, and rolled them other way round, leaving Morgana under him on her back. Then he stopped pulling out from her, and staring her confused face below his.

"I want to show you something!" he said again, strongly holding her face on his hands.

Morgana moaned annoyed as he got on his knees and hands over her. She saw a golden fire flashing in his eyes before his lids closed and he bowed his head down. She rose herself on her elbows watching him. But then she got scared as he started to tremble and moving convulsively.

"What's wrong?"

He cried and groaned in pain as his whole body changed, taking a different form. His black hair turned to sandy brown, his body became more brawny and muscular. Long scars, like made by a great beast's claw, appeared over his chest.

Merlin sighed heavily after his transformation was complete, and raised his gazed back at her.

"By the gods!" Morgana gasped in disbelief; druids had never before been able to transform into another human being, only into animals. Now she was facing a man who she despised more than anyone. Merlin had turned himself into looking like Arthur. Even those eyes that looked back at her were strange.

"No…" Morgana whispered not believing her eyes. She tried to drag herself away from under him but he took a hold of her hands, forcing her to stay on her place. "No! What have you done?"

Merlin's whole appearance had changed. "This is my key to freedom. And I am going to use it. If you want me to stay, I'll stay but I'll not be a slave anymore," he said with a voice that wasn't his own. He sounded threatening.

Morgana shivered under him, feeling his new appearance repulsive because she knew what kind of man Arthur was; a cruel and calculating. She had got an impression about Arthur that he wanted to take over the land from her father. Several times he had tried to win her affection but every time she had turned him down.

"Get off from me!" she cried out when his strange, naked body pressed against hers, resting on top of her.

"I told you, I can turn into any beast you would like. Do you want him?" he asked quietly. Beast was the right word to describe Arthur, beneath his polished and hansom appearance he was ruthless, a monster if he so wished.

He kissed her neck nibbling, searching for those tender spots of hers. His lips and his touch felt different, rougher and more possessive.

"Merlin, stop this!" she screamed trying to break free from his grip. "I don't want this!"

He held her down having a hold from her wrists, and forced her legs all open with his thighs, being between hers. His member pressed against the entrance of her slit, hard and ready to punch in, rubbing her clit with its top.

"I heard Arthur bragging today to his mates that he will make you as his queen. He'd asked your hand in marriage from you father and Victor had approved his proposal. He is going to make you as his own. He will force himself on you every night, unless…" he told gazing into her green eyes, which showed a genuine fright after his words.

He didn't want to lose her, he was ready to do anything to stop Arthur from getting her. "Unless I would kill him and take his place. I could fake my own death and become him. Then I could marry you and we could be together, here or anywhere else."

Morgana lay under him trying to be completely still but she couldn't help herself from shaking. She was holding her breath, thinking hard what he just told to her. Could it really work? She couldn't tell the difference between him and real Arthur. Could she live with him if he would look like the man she hated?

He eased his grip and waited her answer, anticipated to get back inside of her.

She swallowed and said without blinking her eyes "Yes. Kill Arthur and I will be yours."

"I will do it tomorrow. I will do it for our sake."

He kissed her lips and she winched by his act. "Please, turn back to yourself," she begged, not wanting him taking her in Arthur's form.

Those strange blue eyes stared back at her. "No. You are going to have to get to know me in this body," he whispered and pressed his lips on her mouth.

She closed her eyes and felt his presence and more familiar style of his kissing. His fondling made her insides burning with lust again, wanting him no matter of his different form. He penetrated into her tender flesh with one thrust, making her let out a cry. In his new form he felt thicker, and as he started moving inside of her she trembled all over. She knew that she had let the beast out from him, but she loved him with every cell of her body.

She kept her eyes closed till the end as they melted as one, vibrating inside one another as they reached the top together. Merlin groaned heavily when he released his seed inside of her, his body shaking fiercely as he took back his own form.

They lay there a while resting without saying a word. Then Merlin raised his gazed at her. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, sounding a bit sorry.

"No… but next time let me know first what you are going to do."

A wicked smile spread on druid's face. "Tell me, is there anyone else you would desire, my mistress?"

Morgana sighed narrowing her eyes, and stroked his black hair. "You know those new death dealers? What were their names again? Leon and Gwaine?" she said jesting.

Merlin took as serious and jealous look at her, and she let out an amused laugh. "You are the only one I want, my love," she assured to him, kissing him tenderly.

"That's more like it!"

* * *

**Okay, let me hear it. Was it any good? Was it just bad? All reviews will be appreciated but be gentle with me, this was my first time writing such an erotic story. Thanks for reading. **

**By the way, if you are interested to find out what will happened next, please let me know. I might continue with this one some times in the future.  
**


End file.
